Who Is The Dead One?
by Mizuki Ryana
Summary: Pertarungan antara dua kubu baik dan jahat. Kepolisian dengan sekelompok pembunuh berdarah dingin. Yang manakah yang akan menang? Baik atau jahat? Saling memburu dan diburu. Suatu kebenaran akan semakin terkuak seiring pertemuan antara kedua pihak pemeran utama masing-masing kelompok. Dapatkah mereka tahu siapa yang berada pada pihak kebenaran yang sesungguhnya?Chap 2 UP !/RnR/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke &amp; Sakura **

**Genre : Mystery, Romance**

**Rate : M ( buat jaga-jaga XD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temeeee…! Cepat kejar dia..lari kearah 3 jarum jam. Cepat dia bisa kabur…!"

"ckk, urusai yo Dobe,..aku juga sedang mengejar baka…!"

Gang-gang sempit melatarbelakangi keadaan sudut kota Tokyo. Ibu Kota Negara Jepang ini merupakan kota metropolitan yang padat akan penduduk . Di setiap ujung gang, pasti terdapat tong-tong sampah yang sudah penuh. Kucing jalanan juga terlihat menikmati sisa makanan yang mereka korek dari tempat sampah. Sesekali mereka mengeong menikmati makanan mereka. Lalu lalang para pekerja malam juga terlihat melintasi gang sempit menuju apartemen sederhana mereka.

'GUMPRANGG'

"heii…berhenti…!"

Kegaduhan terjadi memecah kesunyian. Seorang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berambut pirang terlihat berlari kencang mengejar seseorang. Sesekali lelaki pirang itu melompati benda-benda yang menghalangi larinya.

"Teme…! Kau dimana?!"

Lelaki pirang itu terlihat berbicara dengan keras melalui sebuah mikrofon mini mirip headset yang terpasang di kerah kemejanya. Mendengus keras karena tak mendapat balasan oleh seseorang yang ia panggil, lelaki pirang itu kemudian berlari semakin kencang . Menemui jalan buntu, lelaki berumur sekitar dua puluhan itu berhenti lalu melompat menaiki pagar tembok. Seolah sudah sangat professional, lelaki itu mulai berlari melewati atap rumah dan apartemen. Sesekali juga melompat dari satu atap keatap yang lain. Mata safirnya menajam kala menangkap sosok orang yang ia kejar berada tidak jauh di bawahnya. Sekali lagi, dengan mengambil acuan, lelaki pirang itu melompat lebar dan sukses menumpu dengan sempurna. Berbelok ke kanan gang, sosok yang lelaki pirang kejar tadi ternyata terlihat. Sekelebat baju hitam yang dipakai orang yang dikejar terlihat berbelok earah gang buntu.

"jalan buntu, Baka…"

Dengan seringai kemenangan, lelaki pirang sang pelaku pengejaran menambah kecepatan larinya. Seringainya semakin lebar kala netra safirnya melihat sosok yang ia kejar tengah kebingungan lantaran tak menemukan jalan lain.

'DUAKKK'

Seringai kemenangan leleki pirang itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lengkungan kebawah menampilkan ekspresi kesal kepada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari atas atap dan dengan cepat meringkus sosok orang yang sedari tadi ia kejar. Dengan perasaan hati dongkol, lelaki pirang itu lalu menghampiri temannya yang tengah memborgol tangan orang –penjahat yang ia kejar.

"Kau curang Sasuke-teme…! Aku yang sejak tadi mengejarnya, malah kau yang menangkapnya. Dasar pencuri…"

Mendengus geli mendengarkan ucapan teman seprofesinya, sosok lelaki –pemuda tampan dengan mata onyx dan rambut bergaya emonya yang dipanggil Sasuke memungut ransel yang di bawa si penjahat dan melemparnya kearah lelaki pirang yang sejak tadi masih menggerutu.

"kau bawa uang curian itu saja Naruto…itu kan yang kau kejar?"

"heiii…aku memang menjadi anggota kepolisian untuk mendapat uang. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menangkap uang baka Teme…! Yang aku cari adalah pencuri dan penjahat…" sembur lelaki pirang yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

Berpura-pura tak mendengar, dengan membawa penjahat atau pencuri, Sasuke berjalan cuek melewati Naruto yang tengah memakinya bahkan memberinya sumpah serapah yang menurutnya aneh dan bodoh.

"Teme no baka…pantat ayam berjalan, Sasu-Teme, prince ice…arrghh, dasar Sasugayyyyyyy…!"

"urusai yo Naru-seme…"

**.**

**.**

**-Who Is The Dead One?-**

**Chapte 1 : Mission Rank-S**

"aku sangat terkesan atas kerja kalian berdua dalam menangkap para pelaku kejahatan. Kalian masih muda dan baru saja menjadi anggota kepolisian kami 2 tahun lalu. Tapi kinerja kalian sudah menyamai anggota kami dalam OS2C (Organisation Social Save of Country)…"

"Aa…anda terlalu memuji kami Asuma-Taichou…." Ucap Naruto sembari membungkukkan badannya 90° sebagai tanda hormat.

"tentu saja aku tidak memuji. Bukankah itu memang kenyataannya ne Uchiha-san?"

Pria paruh baya yang bernama Asuma, Sarutobi Asuma lengkapnya mengerlingkan pandangannya kearah bungsu Uchiha yang diam mematung tanpa ekspresi.

"hn…" gumaman singkat khas Uchiha meluncur dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Asuma hanya mendengus geli mendengarnya.

Keadaan tiba-tiba menghening. Raut wajah ramah dari Asuma kini berubah menjadi serius dengan kedua tangan yang dikaitkan guna menopang dagu tirusnya. Naruto sendiri duduk dengan tenang mencoba menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran senior di hadapannya. Mata hitam sekelam malam milik Sasuke ikut mengawasi setip perubahan gerak dan ekspresi dari Asuma. Mata elangnya juga tak luput memotret setiap sudut ruangan seniornya yang terbilang mewah dengan cat berpelitur coklat mengkilap. Sebuah lemari buku turut terekam oleh manik hitamnya. Ia sangat yakin jika dretan buku yang tersusun merupakan buku politik serta keamanan dan kriminalitas negaranya. Sofa berwarna coklat tua dengan meja sedang ikut menghiasi ruangan itu.

"aku akan memberikan kalian berdua sebuah misi."

Ucapan tiba-tiba Asuma tak membuat kedua pemuda yang berada diruangan bersamanya merasa kaget. Setidaknya Asuma tahu betul kalau Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan anggota kepolisian yang sudah terlatih secara professional sehingga dapat menebak dan membaca situasi kali ini.

"kali ini misi kalian sedikit atau mungkin malah sangat jauh berbeda dari misi yang sebelumnya pernah kalian dapatkan. Aku tahu kalian masih pemula, tapi dengan kemampuan yang kalian miliki aku yakin kalian mampu melaksanakan misi ini…" ucapan Asuma lagi-lagi tak membuat pandangan yakin dan serius dari Sasuke dan Naruto berkurang. Sekarang malah sebaliknya, ekspresi ketertarikan dan haus pertempuran jelas terlihat di kedua mata juniornya yang berapi-api.

Asuma lalu menurunkan tangan kanannya dan meraih sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya.

"Ini…" Asuma lalu menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna hijau tua kepada Naruto yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Sementara Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri dengan cool mulai mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Black...Destiny?" ucap Naruto mengambang.

"ya, dokumen itu adalah beberapa catatan pembunuhan dari kelompok Black Destiny…kau tau kan siapa mereka Uzumaki-san?" tanya Asuma kepada Naruto. Anggukan mantap menjadi respon Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke membaca dokumen yang ia berikan, tangan kiri kekarnya lalu merogoh saku celana hitamnya dan mengeluarkan satu bungkus rokok merk terkenal. Diambilnya satu batang dan menyelipkan diantara kedua belah bibirnya, tangan kakan Asuma lalu meraih sebuah pemetik api. Kepulan asap berbau tembakau lolos dari mulut pria paruh baya yang berumur sekitar 35 tahun itu. Perasaan lebih rilex Asuma rasakan setelah menghirup beberapa kali rokoknya. Punggungnya ia senderkan pada kursi duduknya yang empuk, mata hitam coklatnya tak luput mengamati Sasuke dan Naruto.

"bagaimana?"

"kenapa anda menyerahkan kasus seperti ini kepada kami? Maksudku, bukankah masalah Black Destiny sudah ditangani oleh ANBU dan dibantu oleh FBI?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Asuma kembali menghisap rokoknya. Lelaki paruh baya berjenggot itu memandang keluar jendela sejenak dan menghela nafas pendek. Kentara sekali bahwa Asuma sangat lelah.

"ANBU dan FBI terlalu lama untuk mengungkap kasus ini. Mereka terlalu lambat…"

"jadi, anda mengutus kami tanpa persetujuan hm?" kali ini suara berat yang dingin meluncur dengan indah dari mulut Sasuke yang sedari tadi terkunci rapat.

"aaa…bukan seperti itu. Misi ini memang sangat rahasia jadi hanya beberapa anggota kepolisian dan petinggi keamanan yang tahu. Kau tenang saja, misi ini sudah mendapatkan ijin dari pimpinan tertinggi…" ucap Asuma santai.

"Obaa-sa-maksudku Tsunade-sama?" tanya Naruto

"ya…Tsunade-sama sudah setuju. Beliau juga sempat resah karena masalah ini. Apalagi beberapa bulan lalu ada seorang anggota kepolisian yang berpusat di Osaka mati tertembak oleh semacam sniper…"

"sebenarnya yang mengusulkan misi semacam ini adalah aku sendiri. Yah…walaupun jabatanku hanya sebagai kapten divisi, tapi mengingat keadaan saat ini aku rasa misi ini dapat diterima…" sambung Asuma lagi.

"hohoho…baiklah Asuma-Taichou apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

"jadi, kalian setuju dengan misi ini?"

"tentu saja…kami ini anggota kepolisian kan, sudah seharusnya kami melaksanakan apa yang sudah menjadi tugas kami. Benarkan Teme…?" Naruto lalu memandang Sasuke dengan penuh binar-binar semangat. Sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya membuang mukanya acuh, tak menyangka sahabatnya ini mampu berkata bijak seperti itu. Benar-benar seperti sebuah anugerah.

"hn…"

"hahaha…baiklah, aku memang tidak salah memilih orang. Jadi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara lebih rinci, yang aku ingin jelaskan adalah kalian berdua akan ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki akar dari Black Destiny. Kami mendapatkan informasi dari FBI bahwa Black Destiny merupakan organisasi terselubung yang gelap. Mereka tidak merampok atau mencuri uang, tapi yang mereka lakukan hanya membunuh…"

"pembunuh bayaran?" sela Naruto penasaran. Asuma hanya menggeleng tanda tak setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"mereka bukan sekedar pembunuh bayaran. Cara pembunuhan mereka benar-benar sangat rapi dan teratur. Aku rasa mereka memiliki motif lain selain menerima permintaan membunuh dari orang lain…"

"balas dendam…" gumam Sasuke rendah namun masih bisa didengar oleh Asuma dan Naruto.

"ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Balas dendam mungkin memang menjadi motif utama mereka. Sejauh ini yang mereka bunuh hanya pejabat penting Negara saja." Ucap Asuma menambahkan. Hisapan rokok Asuma terhenti kala menyadari batang rokoknya tinggal ¼ batang. Mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya di sebuah asbak berbentuk lingkaran berwarna perak, tangan kanannya lalu terulur menggapai secangkir kopi hitam dan menyeruputnya dengan pelan. Setelahnya, pandangan matanya kembali lagi melihat pemandangan di luar jendela yang sedikit gerimis. Awan kelabu menutupi cerahnya sang mega biru. Secara perlahan, jendela kaca ruangan milik Asuma basah oleh air hujan yang menetes. Meraih remote AC, Asuma lalu mematikan mesin pendingin itu dan digantikan dengan menyalakan mesin penghangat ruangan. Suhu udara yang sempat menurun kini kembali menghangat.

"kalian pergilah ke Gwangju dan temui Kakashi disana…dia akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut lagi mengenai misi kalian…"

"Ha'I, kami mengerti…" respon Naruto mantap sementara Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala emonya.

"hmmm…satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian.."

"hn, apa itu?"

"Kita hidup pada masa kini, kita bermimpi untuk masa depan, tapi kita belajar kebenaran abadi dari masa lalu. Jadi, kalian hanya perlu memperbanyak pengetahuan tentang masa lalu jika ingin mengetahui siapa dibalik semuanya…"

"….."

"pergilah…aku akan membantu kalian sebisa mungkin dari sini." Ucap Asuma sembari menyalakan satu batang rokok lagi. Ia hisap dalam-dalam batang rokok yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Tiap hisapan dan hembusan asap rokok seolah menjadi nafas baginya. Menurutnya, inilah cara terbaik menikmati hidup. Dengan menghembuskan asap rokok, seolah bebannya pun ikut terhembus dan menghilang terbawa angin.

"hn, arigatou atas misi ini, kami akan melakukannya sebaik yang kami bisa…"

"tentu saja dattebayo…! Aku pasti akan menangkap Black Destiny…!"

"hmm..aku percayakan kepada kalian Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Ha'I/hn.." ucap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan setelahnya membungkuk penuh hormat lalu mereka berdua melangkah pergi meninggalkan Asuma yang memandang kepergian mereka dengan penuh harap.

**-Who Is The Dead One?-**

'DAG DAG DAG'

Suara seperti hentakkan alunan musik disco terdengar memekakkan telinga. Kerlap-kerlip lampu disco menyorot setiap penjuru tempat para muda-mudi biasa menghabiskan malam bergairah mereka. Bau wiskey dan anggur tercium harum. Di tengah ruangan, sekumpulan muda-mudi tengah menari dengan erotis. Tubuh mereka semua basah dengan peluh gairah yang meletup-letup. Bahkan, hampir setiap sudut bar menampakkan keintiman para pemuda dan wanita. Entah itu berciuman mesra, berpelukan erat, rape-rape, bahkan sudah ada yang setengah telanjang. Desahan atau jeritan akan tenggelam dalam musik disco yang sangat keras memenuhi gendang telinga.

Disana, disebuah stand minuman terlihat seorang pria tampan yang sepertinya berusia sekitar 30 tahunan tengah menikmati tiap teguk minuman beralkohol yang ia pesan. Satu botol kosong terlihat tergeletak di meja bar. Pria berambut perak yang melawan grafitasi itu terus menenggak minumannya hingga tandas. Sesekali tubuhnya digerayangi oleh tangan-tangan nakal yang mencoba menggodanya.

"uhh..Kakashi-kunnhh…"

"ohh, shitt..! pergilah jalang…aku sedang tidak ingin bermain.." pria bernama Kakashi itu menghentakkan tangan wanita penggoda yang sudah hampir membuka resleting celananya dan menatap wanita yang sudah setengah mabuk itu dengan tajam. Sang wanita yang ditatap nyalinya segera menciut. Dengan perasaan dongkol dan wajah berlipat, wanita yang menggoda Kakashi lalu pergi begitu saja. Menghiraukan hal itu, Kakashi lalu kembali menenggak gelas berisi alkohol untuk kesekian kalinya. Gerakan tangan Kakashi terhenti kala sebuah tangan kekar berkulit Tan menahan botol minumannya. Bergumam singkat, Kakashi lalu mendongakkan kepala peraknya guna memandang orang yang mengganggu kesenanganya. Mata heterokimia miliknya memicing melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah menampakkan senyum lebar lima jarinya. Pandangan Kakashi sedikit tidak jelas karena pengaruh alkohol.

"wohoooo…apakah begini cara kapten divisi kepolisian menghabiskan waktu?"

"Kalian…"

"watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto…"ucap Naruto seraya memberikan sebotol air mineral.

"hn, Uchiha Sasuke dari kepolisian Tokyo…"

Mata Kakashi sedikit melebar mengetahui siapa kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Memandang mereka sejenak, tangan Kakashi lalu menerima air mineral dari Naruto dan menenggaknya hingga setengah bagian. ibu jari Kakashi bergerak membersihkan tetesan air yang meluber dari sudut mulutnya.

"hn, yo…arigatou Uzumaki-san…"

Tanpa seizin Kakashi, Naruto duduk begitu saja di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap berdiri menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya pada sisi meja dengan tangan kiri di masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang segelas anggur merah yang baru saja ia pesan pada bartender.

"hn, aku tidak suka berbasa-basi…jadi langsung saja ke pokok pembicaraan. Dan aku yakin kau telah tahu maksud kami mencarimu kan Hatake Kakashi kapten divisi 1?" ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi dengan wajah datar. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Naruto mendengus geli. 'ya, beginilah Uchiha…' pikirnya dalam hati.

"wow, santai saja anak muda…. Aku hanya punya waktu istirahat panjang ketika malam hari, jadi biarkan aku istirahat sejenak…" ucap Kakashi santai.

"….." hening, tak ada tanggapan sama-sekali dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto mengendikkan bahunya cuek tak peduli. Sementara Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi. Melihat hal itu, Kakashi menghela nafas sekali lagi dan menguap bosan.

"hahh…ternyata Asuma mengutus bocah-bocah yang sangat ambisius…benar-benar merepotkan."

"jadi, Kakashi-sensei…apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan bola mata yang berbinar penuh harap.

"ya, terserah padamu Uzuma-"

"Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto dan panggil anak ayam ini Sasuke saja sensei…" potong Naruto sembari menunjuk Sasuke saat dia mengucapkan kata 'anak ayam'. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih tak suka.

"baiklah Naruto dan Sasuke aku yakin si tua perokok itu sudah menjelaskan garis besar misi yang kalian dapatkan. Nah…pertama-tama perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi kapten divisi 1 kepolisian Tokyo yang juga seorang ANBU."

"ah, kalau begitu ak-"

"dan aku sudah tahu tentang kalian berdua. Bocah Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang baru bergabung 2 tahun bersama kepolisian namun sudah menunjukan prestasi yang cemerlang dan memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Kau Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Orang tuamu adalah salah satu orang berpengaruh di Jepang, karena ayahmu adalah seorang Walikota…"

"sementara kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Ayahmu adalah seorang komandan kepolisian. Sementara kakakmu sendiri adalah Uchiha Itachi, kapten divisi 3…" ucap Kakashi panjang lebar . Naruto terpaku mendengar pernyataan dari Kakashi. Sementara Sasuke sendiri masih terdiam dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"wow, ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang kami ya sensei…"

"ck, tentu saja baka…kau tidak ingat dia siapa heh?"

"jangan panggil aku BAKA, Sasuke…"

"Ekhemm, baiklah berhenti bermesraan seperti itu Naruto, Sasuke…" ucap Kakashi sedikit geli melihat pertengkaran seperti anak kecil yang saling mengejek.

"heiii…kami tidak seperti itu sensei…" sanggah Naruto tidak terima.

"baiklah, lupakan itu dan aku akan menjelaskan lebih detail lagi tentang misi ini. Tapi sebelum itu, apa kalian tidak lelah bicara berteriak terus heh..?" ucap Kakashi memandang Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

Ya, sedari tadi mereka memang berbicara dengan nada keras alias teriak. Tentu saja mereka berteriak-teriak. Mereka berada di sebuah club malam yang bising akan musik jadi wajar saja jika cara berbicara mereka sedikit keras, toh tak akan ada yang memperhatikan. Semua pengunjung club asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Kakashi lalu beranjak berdiri dan menyambar kunci mobil yang ia letakan di meja bar.

"ayo ikut aku…"

Menenggak minuman untuk gelas terakhir, Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian berjalan mengekori Kakashi. Kerlingan nakal dan panggilan menggoda dari para kupu-kupu malam yang bekerja di bar mereka bertiga hiraukan. Kakashi dan Sasuke tetap berjalan lurus dengan pandangan menusuk sementara Naruto beberapa kali membalas kerlingan para wanita itu dengan sebuah kedipan mata. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggumam rendah.

"dasar tukang tebar pesona…"

Keluar dari club malam, Kakashi membawa Sasuke dan Naruto masuk kesebuah mobil sport mewah keluaran terbatas yang berwarna silver.

"kalian tidak membawa mobil kan?" tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke dan Naruto setelah mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di jok belakang. Sementara Kakashi duduk di belakang kemudi sebagai sopir.

"woaaa…dari mana kau tahu Kakashi-sensei…?" tanya Naruto kagum.

"insting…" jawab Kakashi singkat. Setelah memasang seatbelt dengan benar, Kakashi lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"insting? Kenapa bukan feeling?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"aku tidak punya feeling. Yang aku punya hanya sebuah insting…"

"sou ka…"

"nah, baiklah mari kita mulai pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya. Pertama tentang…"

"Black Destiny…" sela Sasuke cepat.

"ah ya, Black Destiny. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, Black Destiny merupakan nama dari sebuah kelompok pembunuh bayaran. Black Destiny tidak hanya membunuh orang berkewarganegaraan Jepang saja tapi orang dari kewarganegaraan lain pun ikut menjadi target mereka. Anggota mereka benar-benar sangat terorganisir dengan baik. Sampai saat ini kami ANBU dan FBI belum tahu tentang siapa pemimpin dari Black Destiny…."

"hn, bukankah mereka membunuh dengan meninggalkan bukti? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menangkap mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"ya, mereka memang meninggalkan bukti. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa. Bukti mereka mungkin hanya untuk menunjukan bahwa merekalah yang membunuh bukan kelompok lain. Dan aku rasa Black Destiny ingin memporak-porandakan kepolisian Negara…"

"tapi Kakashi-sensei…aku dengar pernah ada seorang anggota Black Destiny yang tertangkap?" kali ini giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"ya…"

"lalu, bukankah kalian bisa mengorek informasi dari orang itu?"

"tak semudah yang kau pikirkan Naruto…"

"maksud Kakashi-sensei?"

"bukankah sudah kubilang dari awal bahwa Black Destiny merupakan organisasi yang sangat terorganisir dan professional? Tentu saja tak semudah itu membuat salah satu dari anggota mereka bicara yang sebenarnya, walaupun anggota yang ditangkap merupakan seorang anak buah biasa…"

"…." Sasuke dan Naruto diam dan fokus mendengarkan apa yang Kakashi katakan.

"lagi pula…sekarang kita sudah tidak bisa mengintrogasi orang itu…" ucap Kakshi dengan pandangan yang tetap fokus kearah jalan raya didepannya.

"kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"orang itu memilih mati dari pada berbicara yang sesungguhnya…"

Mendengar hal itu, ekspresi terkejut jelas tergambar di wajah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"be-benarkah? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Kenapa dia lebih memilih mati?"

"hn, mati atau hidup sama saja dobe… apabila orang itu membocorkan info Black Destiny sudah tentu mereka akan membunuhnya bahkan keluarganya pun akan ikut. Dan jika orang itu memilih mati…ya, karena memang hanya itu pilihannya." Ucap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan bertubi dari Naruto.

"ya, benar yang Sasuke katakan. Hidup atau mati sama saja. Orang itu pasti akan di bunuh oleh Black Destiny..."

"ck, kejam sekali mereka…" ucap Naruto dengan wajah dramatis.

"nah…untuk misi ini, aku telah mendapat intruksi dari Tsunade-sama untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Besok kalian sudah memulai penyelidikan itu…"

"secepat itu? Semangat sekali Tsunade-sama. Memang penyelidikan apa yang akan kami lakukan sensei?" tanya Naruto memandang Kakashi penuh antusias.

"kalian akan menyamar menjadi siswa Tokyo International High School…"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"NANIIIIII…..? kenapa seperti ituuuuuu….!" Respon Naruto heboh. Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya terkejut sekilas dan wajah tampannya kembali datar. Kakashi tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi dari rekan baru dalam timnya. Tangan kekarnya lalu memencet tombol musik. Musik klasik karya Mozart mengalun dengan merdu memenuhi indra pendengaran mereka. Naruto yang sedari tadi bersungut-sungut lalu terdiam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada senderan jok dengan kedua tangan yang dia lipat di depan dada. Sasuke sendiri memandang keluar jendela yang menampakkan kelap-kelip lampu malam disepanjang jalan.

"Asuma dan Tsunade-sama sudah mempercayai kalian…jadi, aku harap kalian bisa melaksanakan misi ini sebaik mungkin. Dan usahakan jangan sampai kalian kehilangan nyawa…" ucap Kakashi dengan santai. Cengiran rubah milik Naruto menyambut kalimat yang Kakashi utarakan.

"yoshhh…tenang saja sensei, aku akan mati jika persediaan ramen diseluruh dunia sudah habis…!" ucap naruto dengan tangan yang terkepal diudara. Benar-benar selalu bersifat childish. Tawa Kakashi meledak mendengar ucapan polos Naruto. Sementara Sasuke mendengus tak percaya dengan apa yang sahabat baiknya katakan. Dengusan Sasuke berganti menjadi sebuah senyum tipis. Ia menatap Naruto dan Kakashi dengan mata penuh keyakinan.

'ya, aku tak akan mati…'

**-Who Is The Dead One?-**

**To Be Continued...**

huhhffftt, ini fanfic kedua saya minna... gomen kalo gaje dan ceritanya kurang menarik... jangan lupa buat Review ya...ARIGATOU~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke &amp; Sakura**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance**

**Rate : M ( buat jaga-jaga XD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy With This Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Drap Drap Drapp'

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Derap langkah yang berasal dari kedua orang pemuda tampan menyita seluruh perhatian. Tiap pasang mata memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh penasaran sekaligus kagum. Teriakan para gadis pun tak elak mereka dapatkan. Dibayangan para gadis, kedua pemuda itu bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih yang datang dari Negara kerajaan. Semua gerakan mereka seolah sangat lambat. Tak lupa, sebuah background cahaya yang bersinar dari balik punggung tegap mereka pun seolah terlihat. Wajah yang tampan rupawan bak dewa Apollo, sebuah senyum sehangat mentari dan sebuah ekspresi sedingin es kutub menjadi pemandangan yang memikat. Terikan para gadis bertambah heboh tatkala satu diantara kedua pemuda tadi melambaikan tangannya dan menunjukkan senyum lebar andalannya.

"Ck, berhentilah tebar pesona seperti itu dobe…menjijikkan." Ucapan sarkastik yang menusuk terlontar dari mulut seorang pemuda bergaya cool yang berjalan berdampingan.

"Cih, setidaknya aku lebih bisa menunjukan ekspresi dari pada kau yang hanya bisa berwajah kaku…" balas seorang pemuda berambut blonde merasa tak terima.

Bisa mengekspresikan diri dengan baik itu percuma jika kau itu memiliki otak yang di bawah standar…"

"Kau…! Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan..!"

"Hn,"

"Ck, pantat ayam berjalan…! Aku heran kenapa Mikoto baa-san yang cantik bisa memiliki anak mirip ayam..!"

Adu mulut di sepanjang koridor tak bisa terelak lagi. Tatapan penuh kekaguman kini tergantikan dengan tatapan penuh heran melihat adu mulut kekanakkan dari kedua pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi perhatian mereka.

"Awas saja kau teme, aku akan membuang semua persedian tomatmu…!"

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa merasakan ramen lagi Naruto…"

"Cih, kau ! Uchiha Sasuke, benar-benar Uchiha yang paling egois dan menyeb-"

"Aa-ano…su-sumimasen…" sebuah suara kecil yang terdengar feminim menginterupsi kegiatan adu mulut Sasuke dan Naruto. Berhenti melangkah, menyadari suara itu berasal dari bawah, Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menundukkan kepala mereka. Sepasang mutiara lembut memandang mereka berdua dengan malu-malu. Pipi tembemnya yang putih merona merah. Surai indigo panjangnya menjuntai panjang.

"Et-etto…kau me-menginjak bu-buku milikku…"

Merasa sedikit tak paham, Naruto lalu melihat kearah ujung kakinya. Dibawah telapak kakinya, sebuah buku bersampul coklat muda telah ia injak. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto segera mengangkat kaki berbalut sepatu sport warna orangenya, dan membungkuk guna mengambil buku yang ia injak. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Naruto lalu dengan kikuk menyerahkan buku itu kepada seorang gadis yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Hehehe…gomenne, aku tidak melihat kalau bukumu terinjak…"

Rona merah semakin terlihat jelas dikedua pipi gadis berambut indigo itu ketika Naruto tersenyum. Dengan gugup, tangan putih gadis itu terulur menerima buku miliknya yang Naruto sodorkan.

"Aa…da-daijoobu, ak-aku lah yang ce-ceroboh…" mencoba tersenyum manis, gadis indigo itu lalu berdiri kembali dengan canggung. Tubuhnya menegang kala mata seindah mutiaranya menangkap juluran tangan yang terarah kearahnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto…dan dia sahabatku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan hidung mancungnya. Melirik Naruto sekilas, pandangan mata mutiaranya lalu kembali menatap tangan berkulit tan yang masih setia menunggu jabatan tangan darinya. Dengan agak ragu, gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Baru sedikit terangkat, tangan gadis itu kembali kesamping tubuhnya dan berganti dengan membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Hyuga Hinata desu…yo-yoroshiku Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san…" Naruto sedikit melongo dengan tingkah aneh gadis yang bernama Hinata. Menarik uluran tangannya, Naruto lalu menatap Hinata dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan? Mukamu merah…" mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Secepat kilat, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata segera berbalik dan melangkah cepat menjauhi Sasuke dan Naruto. Melihat hal itu, Naruto menjadi semakin aneh memandang kepergian Hinata.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ck, wajah bodohmu menakutinya dobe…"

"Cih, urusai yo baka teme…!" hanya sebuah umpatan tak terima yang dapat mewakili kekesalan hati Naruto. Dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, mereka berdua lalu melangkah kembali menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Blazer hitam tak terkancing dengan lambing bertuliskan TIHS yang mereka kenakan berkibar keren. Kaki jenjang berbalut celana seragam berwarna hitam dan telapak kaki berbalut sepatu sport merk terbatas melangkah dengan penuh keyakinan. Kemeja putih dengan dua kancing terata terbuka menambah kesan cool mereka. Sebuah kalung berbandul Kristal dan berbandul kipas berwarna merah dan putih melingkari leher jenjang Naruto dan Sasuke. Dasi hitam yang tak terpasang rapi menambah kesan badboy mereka. Sebuah senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai penuh keyakinan menghiasi wajah rupawan Sasuke dan Naruto.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Naruto mengetuk sebuah pintu bercat coklat tua dengan tulisan Headmaster yang terpampang jelas di depan pintu.

"Masuk…"

Mendengar sebuah jawaban, Sasuke dan Naruto lalu melangkah masuk setelah mengucapkan kata 'permisi' terlebih dahulu. Disana, di dalam ruangan yang lumayan luas, terlihat seorang pria berumur sekitar 50 tahunan tengah duduk dengan tangan yang menberkaitan dan menyangga dagunya. Sasuke dan Naruto lalu mendekat hingga berada tak jauh dihadapan pria itu.

"Kami datang, Jiraiya-sama…" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Pria berambut putih panjang lalu tersenyum lebar menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya…berhentilah bersikap formal seperti itu Naruto, Sasuke…" ucap Jiraiya santai dengan gerakan tangan mengibas-ngibas. Detik berikutnya, dengan cepat kedua tangan Naruto menggebrak meja Jiraiya dan berteriak tak sopan.

"Heiii…kau kakek tua genit ! kenapa tidak bilang kau juga ikut andil dalam misi ini hehh !" teriak Naruto kalap.

"Berisik dobe…"

"Urusaiiii….kau bilang akan pergi ke Jerman kan kakek genit? Kenapa malah ada disini?!" teriak Naruto lagi mengabaikan delikan tajam dari Sasuke. Jiraiya sendiri malah memperlebar cengirannya dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Hehehe, aku berbohong padamu…" ucap Jiraiya tak merasa bersalah. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan pria tua di depannya merasa sangat jengkel.

"Kau…kakek tua genit, petapa genit mesum, hentai…! Kau menipuku !" perampatan sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Jiraiya. Merasa tak terima dengan Naruto, pria berumur 50 tahun yang masih energik ini langsung saja berdiri dan menggebrak meja sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Jiraiya memajukan wajahnya hingga berjarak sejengkal dari wajah Naruto.

"Kau bocah tengik ! seharusnya kau bersikap sopan pada gurumu ini heh !"

"Cih, untuk apa bersikap sopan padamu yang kerjaannya hanya mengintip gadis-gadis di pemandian…" ucap Naruto tak kalah. Kilatan-kilatan peperangan jelas terlihat pada masing-masih mata Naruto dan Jiraiya.

"Hn, berhentilah bersikap konyol dobe, sensei…" sela Sasuke mencoba melerai.

"Ahh…baiklah, hentikan hal konyol ini Naruto…dan mari kita bicarakan mengenai kelasmu dan Sasuke…"

Jirainya lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara Naruto sendiri mau tak mau menurut juga walaupun masih menampilkan ekspresi sebal.

"Nah…aku juga ikut andil dalam misi penyamaran kalian. Dan aku disini sebagai kepala sekolah TIHS. Tsunade-sama sudah menjelaskan misi ini padaku, jadi aku akan menempatkan kalian di special class…"

"Special class? Apa itu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Special Class adalah kelas special yang berisi murid-murid yang cerdas. Kenapa kalian akan berada disitu, itu karena perintah langsung dari Tsunade-sama. Dan juga, kami mencurigai salah satu diantara murid Special Class yang menjadi anggota dari Black Destiny…"

"Kau gila sensei? anggota Black Destiny tak mungkin seorang anak ingusan…" sanggah Sasuke merasa tak percaya.

"Tidak, tidak…" bantah Jiraiya dengan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kiri.

"Anak ingusan yang genius sangat mungkin untuk menjadi anggota dari Black Destiny…" lanjut Jiraiya lagi.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau salah satu anggota Black Destiny ada disini hn?"

"Kami menemukan pin TIHS yang tergeletak tepat di samping korban yang mereka bunuh…" mendengar ucapan Jiraiya, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sementara Naruto sendiri malah membuat gerakan mengelus-elus dagu.

"Hanya dengan itu kalian berpikiran kalau ada anggota Black Destiny disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Insting…" ucap Jiraiya singkat.

"Insting?" ulang Naruto dengan nada bertanya.

"Ya, insting kami tak akan salah Naruto…apalagi ini juga insting darinya…" ucap Jiraiya disertai dengan senyuman dan kali ini bukan cengiran.

"-nya? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke, Jiraiya tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "nah…ini wali kelas kalian…masuklah…"

Wajah terkejut jelas terlihat di wajah tampan Sasuke dan Naruto kala melihat sosok tegap yang Jiraiya panggil. Disana, diambang pintu berdirilah sosok pria yang sudah mereka kenal. Sosok pria tinggi dengan warna rambut perak yang melawan grafitasi serta mata heterokimianya yang kini tengah menyipit lucu menandakan ia tengah tersenyum. Namun ada yang berbeda. Jika sebelumnya Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu dengan pria itu tanpa penutup wajah, kini malah berbeda. Pria itu mengenakan sebuah penutup wajah berwarna hitam yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Sebelah tangan pria itu terangkat menyapa. Sementara tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang sebuaha buku bersampul orange dengan judul 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

"Yo…Naruto, Sasuke…"

"Ka-kakashi se-senseiiii…!" teriak Naruto heboh.

"Hn, sudah ku duga. Kau juga ikut andil dalam misi penyamaran ini Kakashi-sensei…dan insting itu aku yakin itu insting milikmu.." ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hn,ya kau memang benar. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kakashi dengan menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Insting…" jawab Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum miring. Kakashi menatap Sasuke sedikit tak percaya.

'Dia…'

"Nah Kakashi… sepertinya kau sudah menemukan murid-muridmu. Lekas bawa mereka ke kelasmu dan…."

Jiraiya memeberi jeda sejenak. Sepasang matanya menatap ketiga lelaki yang ada di hadapannya dengan serius mebuat suasana menjadi hening. Dan selanjutnya….

"SELAMAT DATANG DI TOKYO INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOLLLLLLLLL…!" teriak Jiraiya dengan tidak elitnya. Kedua tangan pria itu teracung keatas. Senyum lebar khasnya ia persembahkan. Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sasuke yang melihat Jiraiya seperti itu hanya bisa bersweatdropped ria.

'beginikah tingkah orang yang menciptakan Icha-Icha Paradise? Aku tak percaya….'

'ck, orang tua aneh'

'dasar kakek genit yang tak sadar umur'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'KRIETTT'

Pintu ruang kelas Special A berderit. Tiga pasang kaki jenjang memasuki ruang kelas Special A dengan tenang. Semua pasang mata tertuju kepada 3 orang pemilik langkah tadi. Satu membaca buku aneh bersampul orange, satu sibuk menebar senyuman, sementara satu lagi tengah berdiri dengan gaya yang cool serta tatapan mata yang tajam menusuk. Tak ada teriakan kagum ataupun bisik-bisik dari 13 pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Murid kelas special A memang tidak seperti murid biasa di kelas lain., Diam tapi genius. Tak banyak bicara tapi berlidah tajam. Ada seribu bahkan berjuta logika dalam pikiran mereka yang mungkin tak pernah terpikir oleh murid biasa lainnya.

"Ohayou…" Kakashi memecah keheningan dengan menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Ohayou sensei…." Tak banyak yang menjawab salam Kakashi. Mungkin tak lebih dari 5 orang saja. Kakashi menghela nafas melihat murid-muridnya yang kelewat genius itu. Dengan senyuman yang tertutup masker, Kakashi mulai memperkenalkan anggota baru kelas Special A.

"Nah…pagi ini kita kedatangan teman baru…silakan perkenalkan diri kalian.," ucap Kakashi memerintahkan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Dengan senyum lebar dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Naruto maju satu langkah dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang.

"Yoshhh, Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto… aku suka pelajaran olahraga dan makanan yang paling aku sukai adalah ramen, YOROSHIKU ONEGAI SHIMASU MINNAAAAAAAA !"

"….." hening, tak ada suara respon atas perkenalan dari Naruto. Senyum lima jari Naruto luntur tergantikan dengan senyum kikuk.

"Yahhh, aku rasa aku terlalu bersemangat…." Ucap Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke dengan sangat singkat dan dingin. Khas Uchiha sekali.

Kakashi yang melihat cara perkenalan kedua murid barunya yang sangat berbeda hanya mampu mendengus geli. Sepertinya 2 tahun lamanya di departemen kepolisian membuat Sasuke dan Naruto lupa cara perkenalan di sekolah ne?. mata heterokimia Kakashi lalu bergulir memandang seluruh ruangan. Pandangannya terhenti menatap dua bangku kosong yang terletak di pojok paling belakang tepat di samping jendela.

"Nah…Sasuke kau duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di pojok samping jendela, sementara kau Naruto, duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke tadi…"

"Ha'I Kakashi-sensei…" jawab Naruto dengan semangatnya. Dan tak lupa juga sebuah senyum cerah sehangat mentari miliknya.

"Hn." Hanya gumamam singkat ciri khas Uchiha yang bermakna ambigu. Tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak ambigu terbukti dengan Sasuke yang melangkah menuju bangku yang Kakashi sebutkan walaupun dengan gaya acuh tak acuh.

Setelah melihat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dengan tenang di bangku baru mereka, Kakashi masih dengan memegang buku bersampul orange miliknya menelisik seluruh ruangan meneliti apakah seluruh anak didiknya hadir. Tapi kemudian pandangan Kakashi terhenti di sebuah bangku tepat di depan Sasuke yang masih kosong. 'lagi-lagi anak itu' batin Kakashi.

"Nah, baiklah…hari ini kita akan belajar dengan cara diskusi . Jika ada pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari kalian, silahkan angkat tangan…"

Kakashi merupakan wali kelas Spesial A yang merangkap sebagai guru Fisika. Sebenarnya hari ini merupakan pelajaran fisika, tapi Kakashi tidak memberikan materi yang seharusnya ia ajarkan. Ia lebih memilih untuk membuka forum diskusi mengenai berbagai macam hal. Selain untuk mengukur tingkat kemampuan anak didiknya, cara ini juga bisa untuk menambah persen kemungkinan siapa anggota black destiny. Dan lagi pula, ia sangat yakin jika murid-muridnya sudah sangat menguasai materinya atau bahkan sudah hafal di luar kepala. Jika tidak begitu, apa artinya title Spesial A yang melekat pada diri mereka hm?.

"Sensei…" seorang siswa laki-laki mengangkat tangannya. Siswa dengan rambut abu-abu dan dengan sebuah kaca mata bulat yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya membuat siapa saja tahu jika siswa itu adalah seorang yang cerdas dan juga kutu buku. terbukti dengan pembawaannya yang selalu tenang dan juga dia selalu membawa buku entah apa. Dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yakushi Kabuto. Siswa dengan peringkat ke 5 terpintar di TSHS. Kakashi yang sudah 3 minggu ini menjadi wali kelas Spesial A juga sudah mulai memahami karakter dari murid-muridnya. Salah satunya adalah Kabuto.

"Ya Kabuto, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kakashi kemudian menutup buku orangenya dan menatap Kabuto dengan sebuah senyum dari balik masker hitamnya. Dia –Kakashi paham betul karakter dari salah satu muridnya ini. Menurutnya, Kabuto itu sangat ambisius dalam segala hal. tak mau mengakui orang lain dan juga selalu ingin jadi yang terbaik walaupun pada kenyataannya dia hanya mendapat peringkat 5 terbaik. Selain itu, pemikiran Kabuto sedikit berbeda dari murid Spesial A lainnya. Ia lebih sering menentang dengan segala pemikiran yang ia punya dan juga-

"Apakah dalam peristiwa alam semesta ini, kehadiran Tuhan dirasakan perlu ada atau tidak, sensei?"

-cenderung atheis.

Kakashi sedikit menghela nafas mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Kabuto. Senyum Kakashi lagi-lagi terukir dari balik maskernya.

"Lalu, menurutmu… Tuhan itu ada atau tidak Kabuto?" tanya Kakshi. Sebenarnya dia

sudah tahu apa yang akan Kabuto jawab. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah…

"Tidak." Kabuto menjawab dengan tangannya yang bergerak untuk membetulkan Kaca mata bulatnya yang melorot. Kilatan kepercayaan diri jelas terpancar dari sepasang mata dibalik kaca mata tebalnya.

"Lalu bagaimana pernyataanmu tentang terciptanya alam semesta ini Kabuto?" tanya Kakashi masih dengan senyumnya.

"Karena adanya hukum gravitasi, alam semesta bisa dan akan tercipta dengan sendirinya. Bukan karena adanya Tuhan. Penciptaan yang spontan itu adalah alasan mengapa sesuatu itu ada, mengapa alam semesta itu ada, dan mengapa kita ada." Tutur Kabuto dengan serius. Kakashi yang mendengarnya untuk kesekian kalinya hanya tersenyum. Muridnya yang satu ini memang benar-benar diluar nalar. Bagaimana bisa alam semesta tercipta karena hukum gravitasi?. Lalu bagaimana dengan terciptanya gravitasi itu sendiri? Apakah karena reaksi atom? Atau karena adanya sebuah ledakan di angkasa?. Ck, benar-benar pemikiran yang irrasional.

"Nah, apa tanggapanmu tentang pernyataan dari Kabuto, Sasuke…?" tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menatap lurus kedepan sembari memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia satukan dengan siku yang bertumpu diatas meja.

"Kepercayaan kepada Tuhan bukan semata soal penjelasan bagaimana hubungan satu sama lain di alam semesta. Ini adalah soal keyakinan bahwa ada kekuatan hebat sehingga segala sesuatu tergantung keberadaannya." Ucap Sasuke dengan masih mempertahankan posisinya. Kabuto yang mendengar persepsi dari Sasuke mendecih tak suka. Sementara Kakashi sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Bukankah banyak teori fisika dan sains yang menjelaskan tentang terbentuknya alam semesta? Dan disana tak ada yang menyebutkan bahwa Tuhan ada dan yang menciptakan alam semesta dan seluruh isinya." Sanggah Kabuto yang tak terima dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Sains ataupun teori fisika adalah penjelasan. Keyakinan adalah interpretasi." Lanjut Kabuto lagi. Kabuto tersenyum menang karena tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke lagi. Pemuda itu –Sasuke malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela menatap cerahnya langit biru. tapi senyum kemenangan Kabuto luntur digantikan dengan decihan tak suka karena pernyataan Kakashi yang bertolak belakang dengan pemikirannya.

"Perasaan manusialah yang dapat membuktikan dengan memuaskan tentang adanya Tuhan. Ada dua cara akal berhubungan dengan obyeknya. Pertama, akal mampu menangkap objek luar diri. Ini adalah akal teoritik. Kedua, akal dapat menciptakan konsep atau ide menjadi riel. Ini adalah akal praktis yang fungsinya mengadakan pilihan-pilihan moral yang ditetapkan oleh dirinya sendiri…" jelas Kakashi dengan melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Kabuto hendak bersuara lagi. Namun, sebuah suara berat dari seseorang yang duduk tepat di depannya membuat Kabuto terdiam dan menggeram marah.

"Akal praktis atau the will of the rational bertujuan untuk mencapai suatu kebaikan yang sempurna yang meliputi kebajikan dan kebahagiaan. Dan untuk mencapai itu, manusia harus tunduk kepada moral. Setiap orang menyadari dirinya benar – benar terikat oleh aturan-aturan moral." Ucap seorang siswa lagi yang memiliki rambut panjang yang dikuncir di ujung. Bola mata sewarna mutiara miliknya menatap Kakashi dengan tenang. Sementara Kakashi yang mendengar pernyataan dari salah seorang muridnya yang sebenarnya kata-kata itu adalah lanjutan dari perkataannya barusan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tak disangka, ternyata Hyuga Neji –nama siswa itu- mampu mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dan Kakashi pikir, Hyuga Neji seorang yang tak banyak bicara dan tak mau menanggapi. Tapi ternyata? Pikirannya terhadap Hyuga Neji meleset. Atau mungkin memang pemikiran Kakashi tentang Hyuga Neji itu benar adanya tapi karena suatu hal pemikiran miliknya seolah terbantahkan dengan Hyuga Neji yang bersuara menanggapi tentang adanya Tuhan atau tidak.

"Cih, Hyuga…" desis Kabuto tak suka. Dari dulu sampai sekarang memang Kabuto tak suka dengan Neji. Entah itu karena apa. Yang jelas, Kabuto yang berada 1 tingkat dibawah Neji merasa tak terima karena dirinya dikalahkan oleh Neji yang pendiam dan tertutup. Kakashi yang menyadari ketidaksukaan Kabuto terhadap Neji hanya mampu melihatnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Aturan-aturan moral itu menuntut terpenuhinya suatu kebaikan yang sempurna. Dan hanya Tuhan saja yang bisa menjamin terpenuhinya ini, dan itu pun tidak terjadi dalam kehidupan sekarang ini melainkan dalam kehidupan setelah sekarang ini. Oleh karena itu, Tuhan pastilah ada. Kesadaran bahwa adanya Tuhan ini bersifat immanen (fitrah diri) yang berbeda di dalam kesadaran moral dan ini merupakan bukti yang cukup akan adanya Tuhan." Tutur Kakashi melanjutkan pernyataannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Tapi sensei, kalau memang Tuhan ada, dimana dia sekarang? sesuatu yang ada pasti ada tempatnya. " tanya Kabuto dengan membetulkan Kacamata bulatnya lagi.

"Nah… menurutmu, bagaimana bentuk susu? Apakah di dalam susu itu keju?" pertanyaan Kabuto dijawab Kakashi dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Ya, sudah tentu."

"Lalu dimana? Di bagian mana tempatnya keju itu sekarang?" semua menoleh kearah asal suara yang berasal dari bangku paling belakang deretan kedua. Tepat di samping Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa semua pasang mata menatap kearahnya hanya mampu salah tingkah dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kakashi tak menjawab lagi. Dia membiarkan Naruto dan Kabuto yang berargumen.

"Tak ada tempat yang khusus, Uzumaki-san… Keju itu menyeluruh dan bercampur dengan susu di seluruh bagian." jawab Kabuto enteng.

"Kalau keju itu makhluk, dan tidak ada tempat khusus dalam susu tersebut, apakah layak Kabuto-san meminta kepada Kakashi-sensei untuk menetapkan tempat Tuhan? Dia tidak bertempat dan tidak di tempatkan !" jawab Naruto menggebu. Senyum lebar miliknya mengembang melihat Kabuto yang hanya bisa mendecih –lagi- untuk menanggapi perkataannya.

"Saat kita melihat alam semesta dan semua yang diciptakan di dalamnya, pasti ada pikiran siapa yang menciptakannya. Itulah Tuhan," tutur Naruto lagi dengan sebuah senyum lima jarinya yang senantiasa menjadi ciri khasnya.

Dan seterusnya, diskusi berlanjut dengan berbagai pemikiran dari ke-15 murid-muridnya.

Nah, bagaimana Kakashi? Bukankah kau sudah melihat kejeniusan murid-muridmu hm? Lalu, dengan instingmu itu, siapa diantara mereka –kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto- yang kau curigai sebagai anggota dari Black Destiny?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tap Tap Tap'

Suara langkah kaki berbalut sepatu berwarna putih merah terdengar. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan pelan namun anggun. Gerakan kakinya terhenti kala ia sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan mewah. Sepasang netra teduhnya menelisik setiap sudut ruangan. Ruangan mewah itu terlihat sangat luas karena tak ada perabotan lain selain

sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kaca beserta kursi kerja yang empuk diapit oleh dua buah rak buku besar yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Tak ada jendela yang besar. Hanya ada ventilasi dan AC yang terlihat menonjol di dinding yang ber cat coklat muda. Tak ada barang semacam lukisan atau bingkai foto yang menggantung di sana.

"Aa, Kau sudah datang rupanya…" sebuah suara baritone menyambangi indera pendengaran seorang gadis yang sejak tadi berdiri di ujung pintu.

"….." gadis itu tak bereaksi. Dia hannya mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya rapat. Sepasang netra teduhnya hanya bergulir menatap sesosok pemuda yang tengah bersender dengan nyaman di rak buku sembari membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Kemarilah…" sang pemuda berucap dengan lembut. Wajah tampannya yang berbingkai kacamata baca berframe putih memandang gadis yang memang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi. Tak membantah ucapan dari pemuda itu, si gadis melangkah pelan hingga berada tepat satu langkah di depan sang pemuda. Menutup buku bacaannya, sepasang mata hazel milik pemuda bersurai merah bata itu menatap si gadis yang tetap diam. Tangan kekarnya terangkat membelai permukaan wajah halus dari sang gadis.

"Apa kau sudah tahu untuk apa aku memanggilmu hm?" tanya sang pemuda sembari terus mengelus wajah dari gadis yang sedari tadi tetap diam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Jemari pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti pada dagu lancip sang gadis. Kedua bola mata indah mereka bersibobrok kala sang pemuda mengangkat dagu gadis itu. Dengan perlahan, bibir ranum sang gadis bergerak membuka.

"Danzou…" suara bak lonceng mengalun dengan indah dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampan si pemuda. Jemari lentik pemuda itu lalu turun meraih sejumput rambut panjang nan halus dari sang gadis. Reaksi gadis itu masih sama. Datar tanpa ada ekspresi apapun.

"Hmm, gadis pintar…" sekali lagi, pemuda itu memandang lembut penuh arti terhadap gadis yang masih saja terdiam seperti patung porseline.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan, jadi…aku serahkan hal yang berhubungan dengan si tua itu padamu-"

"-Imouto-chan…."

"Ha'I Onii-sama…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Who Is The Dead One?-**

**To be continued...**

huaaaaaa~, gomen minna karena author lama bgt lanjutin yang ini, ... gomen juga kalau chapter ini masih banyak typo ne... semoga suka dengan chapter 2 'Who Is The Dead One'... dan buat yang udah review author minta maaf karena belum bisa bales satu-satu ne, author lg buru-buru nih... pokoknya terimakasih banyak...:D author bakal bales review di chapter berikutnya ne,

akhir kata, REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE !


End file.
